Letters to Tamazuki
by Addicted to Nurarihyon no mago
Summary: Tamazuki's bored in Shikoku, send him letters!
1. Chapter 1

Okay! So Tamazuki's just bored, make him a letter and he'll reply.

**Tamazuki: No I won't.**

**Me: You will or I will draw you in a yaoi pic with Dassai!**

**Tamazuki: Okay, okay, I will. *Shutters***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, Tama-chan!**

**You know...I think your freaking badass... 3**  
**(I love that part in the manga when you, Rikuo, and Dassai were in Takarabune and gave Yura-chan that super BA trio pose).**

**May I ask you a question? Who do you think is the prettiest girl in NuraMago/NuraMakyou and why?**

**Sincerely, theluckyshipper**

**PS.(I do hope you respond to my letter! Else, I will cut through your fear with yaoi!)**

Dear theluckyshipper,

Yes, I _know _I am freaking badass, Inugami stated that hundreds of times while we were taking over places.

You SERIOUSLY loved that part? Meh, I get that from ATNNM lots of times.

Who do I think is think is the prettiest girl in the Nura series?

Well, Hagoromo-Gitsune isn't bad... But Yosuzume isn't bad either... But for some reason I actually like ATNNM's OC Yuuki... The Onmiyoji isn't so detestable either, she's actually somewhat useful...  
*****ERROR, ERROR Tamazuki can't choose!*****

-Tamazuki

**who would be your favorite from the kyoto ayakashi? And do you miss your old comrades?**

****Dear zeenz,

My favorite from the Kyoto yokai? I'd have to say Hagoromo-Gitsune. Oh look at that, I think I'm in love with a 500 year old fox who took control of the body of Rikuo's father's first wife.

Do I miss my comrades? Yes. A HELL LOAD of yes. I regret killing them, I just feel stupidly lonely now. I will admit, I'm starting to miss Inugami. *Sigh* I should shut up now. THANKS for reminding me why I almost wanted to kill myself.

-Tamazuki

**Me: See? Didn't I tell you it wouldn't be so bad?**

**Tamazuki: Oh shut up, it's bound to get worse sooner or later.**

**Me: Perk up and I'll lend you Yuuki for the night.**

**Yuuki: WHAT?!**

**Tamazuki: *Smiles like a pervert***


	3. Chapter 3

**Tamazuki-sama,**

**Upon returning to Shikoku after being defeated by Nura Rikuo, what was the first thing you did? How did you feel? Was your dad angry? Did you get a lecture?(if you did, how long was it?)**  
**How about your feelings upon being invited to the Nura Clan's main house? Were you nervous? You sure didn't look nervous.**  
**What are your hobbies? Am I right about you being a drama geek/ramen maniac/cosplayer(in the sense that you like wearing costumes in general) who actively participates in school plays?**  
**And your puppy, do you pet him a lot? Are you affectionate with it? Do you honestly think he's Inugami's reincarnation?**

**Thank you for you time, Tamazuki-sama. Nura Rikuo may have a large empire on the internet, but rest assured that you have a growing army who will overthrow him and give you the attention you deserve.**  
***salutes***

**-CrossfireBullet**

**P.S What do you think of a Dassai/Yosuzume crackship? :D**

Dear CrossfireBullet,

First of all: Fudge, that's a lot of questions.

Anyway, onto the point.

The first thing I did when I got back to Shikoku was sulk in my room. Sulk, that's all I did for about a week. Was my father angry? Yes. I got a lecture that was so long that during the middle of the lecture, I started thinking about when it began.

And of course I felt nervous when I was invited to the Nura Clan's Main House! Who the hell wouldn't feel nervous when invited to the house of someone you previously tried to _kill_? Of course, I hid my anxiety quite well, seeing that I have a surprisingly large fan base, I tried not to show my fans emotions. Cause I roll like that.

Do I have any hobbies? Well, obviously you'd know about the 'take over Japan' one... But other than that, I'd rather keep everything else secret, I'd probably lose my fan base if that was the case!

**Me: ****_I _****don't mind if you spend your days doing stuff that's too embarassing~**

**Tamazuki: Shut up, you and your messages are only allowed to appear either at the beginning and/or end of the page.**

**Me: So you want me to take back Yuuki from whatever room you're raping her in?**

**Tamazuki: *Gasp* How did you know?!**

**Me: *Grins evilly* I do ****_now_****. Anyway, get back to the letter before I flash that picture I promised.**

Are you right about you being a drama geek/ramen maniac/cosplayer(in the sense that Ilike wearing costumes in general) who actively participates in school plays? Holy fruit cake, what?! I wear that ONE outfit once and I get this kinda feedback? I'd never!

**Me: Ahem, does m'lord want a picture of he and Dassai making out spread across the internet? Tell the truth.**

**Tamazuki: I hate you so much.**

Alright, yes, I _am _a drama geek/ramen maniac/cosplayer in some sort, but I don't show it outwardly, remember, those humans practically _worship _me, so I can't ruin my image with doing that in public. That is unless I'm wearing a mask. So help me if you even breath a **word **about that I will hunt you down and kill you!

Regarding the dog, I don't pet him a lot, cause think about it, I only have **one freaking arm **and that _thing _keeps riding on it! And WHAT THE HELL? Am I affectionate with it? It's a bleeping **dog**! I wouldn't even _consider _being affectionate with it, I don't care if it could be Inugami! I'd never even think about it! And yes, sometimes I think it's Inugami's reincarnation, I find comfort in doing it. It's kind of like therapy.

And wow... I thought ATNNM was crazy, but I think I just met her equally crazy twin from the internet...

And yes, I _do _deserve that attention, I only appear in the Shikoku arc and the Gokaidoin house arc, it's unfair! Nura gets to appear in every freaking chapter/episode and I only get **two (bleep)ing arcs**?! By the way, you can stop saluting now.

... Dassai and Yosuzume, huh? It seems like a good pairing, but no! Never! Yosuzume's mine, ya hear me?! Mine! I'll (bleep)ing murder Dassai if he **dares **lay a finger on her! She's mine!

**Me: Says the guy who's got Yuuki tied to a chair, blindfolded, gagged and her clothes messy because ****_someone _****couldn't control his urges.**

**Tamazuki: Would you shut up?**

**Me: *Tauntingly swings the picture in front of his face***

**Tamazuki: *Looks disgusted* You sick b*tch...**

-Sincerely, Tamazuki. (Oh look at that, I put 'sincerely.')

(A/N: For some awkward reason, I expected you would show up sooner or later, CrossfireBullet.)

**poor Yuuki...**

Dear zeenz,

That's all you have to say, huh? Well, I didn't expect otherwise.

I _will _admit though, that night with Yuuki was the most fun I've ever had, and according to ATNNM, I get more if I "behave."

**Me: You got that right! When you gonna return her anyway?**

**Tamazuki: When I'm DEAD. Plus 3 days, just to make ****_sure _****I'm dead.**

**Me: Why would I have to wait 3 days when I could just shoot you now?**

**Tamazuki: * In a high, squeaky voice* Because I have to finish replying to letters?**

**Me: Touche.**

- Tamazuki


	4. Chapter 4

**Tamazuki-sama,**

**I understand that you do not pet your puppy a lot because you only have one arm, but don't you remember that in the anime, Nura Rikuo never cut your right arm off? So you have some sort of alternate dimension right arm...**  
**And equally crazy twin? Yeah, maybe I am XD**

**-CrossfireBullet**

Dear CrossfireBullet,

What the hell did I just read?

-Tamazuki

**Hello Tamazuki-san! How are you?  
I always wonder... What's your favorite food, colour, hobby, and movie? c? And have you ever been chased around by a bunch of psycho girls? I think that's all...**

From, Fia

Dear fia-chan,

Favorite food? Well... according to last time, it would have to be ramen. Favorite color would be black. Hobby? Uh... Yeah... wearing costumes and stuff like that.(It's too embarrassing to say it out loud.) My favorite movie... Well, to be honest I don't watch movies.

And no! HELL NO! I have never been to a dentist nor have I ever worn braces before! It would just ruin me...

And yes, I have been chased around by psycho fan girls before. In fact. there's one breathing down my neck with a disgusting picture in hand that's forcing me to write this right now.

**Me: What was that?**

**Tamazuki: Nothing!**

-Tamazuki

**Hello Tamazuki-san! How are you?**

**You know, I have a loooootttt of things to ask you, and probably I should start now.**

**So, what's your worst nightmare? Have you ever watched some horror movies? What's your favorite food? Did you brush your teeth daily? What do you think of cats? Have you ever been chased around by a bunch of psychotic crazy girls before? Uhh... I think this is enough for now...**

Dear fio-chan, (Again?)

To be honest, I haven't had a nightmare yet. But being defeated by Nura Rikuo is the closest I have to one. Have I ever watched horror movies? Yes. Friday the 13th and Nightmare on Elm Street just... yeah, I'd rather not bring that up.

And again with the oral hygiene questions? Ugh, fine, yes. I do.

What do I think about cats... hm... they're not _that _bad, in fact Yuuki has a liking for them. But seeing as I'm a tanuki (raccoon-dog) and I have this little ball of white fluff glued to me, I guess I'm more of a dog person.

Again, yes I have been chased by crazy fangirls on more than one occasion.

**Me: Is it just me or I do hear screaming fangirls?**

**Tamazuki: Oh god no...**

-Tamazuki

**Ooh! That was quick.  
You sneaky little weasel...I meant, raccoon-dog. That wasn't fair, I only asked you for ONE girl, and you gave me four, then an error that you can't choose. (WTF XD)**

Okay okay, I did mention "weasel" awhile ago...and I would like to ask you another question: If ever you became a member of the Toono Youkai, what do you think of you an Itaku as a duo? (If it were under the circumstance that you and Itaku weren't fighting over Yuuki-chan XD)

Awesomely yours,

theluckyshipper

PS. I shall flood you with questions.

Dear theluckyshipper,

Well how the hell do you expect me to choose? Yosuzume is ok, so help me I even saw her without those paper seals once. She was freaking hot by the way. Hagoromo-Gitsune is... I don't think I'm allowed to say that word in this kinda rating. Yura has some skill, so she can be useful, and she can probably defend herself if she gets in trouble and I'm too busy to help, besides I hate the damsel-in-distress type (_cough _Kana Ienaga _cough_). And Yuuki is just... well.. great. She's hot, strong, kind and a whole explosion of stuff I'd like to see in a girl. You expect me to choose?

Before anything else, if I became a member of Tono that would be freaking awesome.

Me and Itaku teaming up, huh? Itaku... that Kamaitachi that keeps trying to take Yuuki from me? Well, seeing as he's somewhat strong, I guess it would be okay. Besides, what choice would I have if Yuuki was on the line and he's the only help I can get? And honestly, name **one time **when he and I aren't fighting over Yuuki. Go on, I dare you.

You're gonna flood me with questions? Okay... what's the worse that can happen?

**Me: I can name a few things...**

**Tamazuki: I meant theluckyshipper, not you. What you can think of is 12 times worse.**

**Me: The picture is proof, yes?**

**Tamazuki: *pale* Exactly.**

-Tamazuki


	5. Chapter 5

**You expect me to give remind you of some time when you've stopped glaring at each other? I can't. ATNMM hasn't even updated her fic yet 3**

**Heh, I can give you a few scenarios wherein you two would stop fighting:**

**(1) I attend your high school.**  
**(2) I befriend Itaku.**  
**(3) I make him fall in-love with me.**

**Then Yuuki-chan is aaaalllll yours.**

**Ah, wouldn't you like that? Everyone would be happy! *starts laughing maniacally***

Dear theluckyshipper,

Yes. Yes I do expect you to remind me of a moment when we're not glaring at eachother with an intention to kill the other.

You attend our school? Okay...

You become friends with Itaku? What could that do?

You make him fall in love with you? Damn, that just might work.

And then Yuuki will be all mine? YES! But I still have to get past her over-protective brother. Ah well, I'll take what I can get. You're free to enroll anytime you want, I'll personally be the one to grant you access, tuition free as long as you distract Itaku from Yuuki.

Now if only I could get her to stop resisting me...

-Tamazuki

**SOOOO i was just wonderin if you let Yuuki go, Itaku was asking, you don't want me to tell do you?**

Dear zeenz,

Let Yuuki go? NEVER! You can try all you want, weasel face, but I will _not _even let you _near _her! She's mine!

Go on and tell him, I don't care. Not like he can even hurt me anyway.

**Me: Wanna bet?**

**Tamazuki: ****No.****Last time that happened I ended up underwater.**

-Tamazuki

**Tamazuki, what will you do if you saw Nura Rikuo trying to kiss Yuuki? Also, if you're taking Yuuki to a date (or a honeymoon, perhaps?), what kind of place will you take her to? And laast, if you EVER saw Rikuo singing Whip My Hair while doing a Nicki Minaj dance, what will you do? :D I hope you'll reply, because I think I have a picture of Yuuki in a glee cheerleader costume...**

-Risa

****Dear Risa,

First question sounds weird, I'll disregard the thought of that *Shivers*

Well... knowing Yuuki, she's more of an outdoors kind of person, so maybe somewhere surrounded by nature. She also likes traditional stuff, so Kyoto works too (Though I _know _Hagoromo-Gitsune is there...)

What will I do if I see Rikuo singing I Whip My Hair while doing a Nicki Minaj dance? Video tape it, post it on every place possible and anything else I can do with it. I shall ruin his life!

Wait, wait, wait... You have _what_? Can I see? Can I have it? PLEASE! I want it!

-Tamazuki


	6. Chapter 6

**Let's look at the logic behind all it, alright?**

**There are actually three possible ways on how to make Yuuki-chan fall in-love with you:**

**(1) Since Itaku would be with "me"(or with Reira), then wouldn't that make Yuuki sad? She'll be lonely. She'll realize that she liked Itaku all along. She'll feel dejected, sad, depressed...**

**And that's the time you come in! Comfort her and make her feel loved and wanted!(And do it like a GENTLEMAN). **

**(2) Change. **  
**.to change.**  
**Then befriend Rikuo. Win his favour.**  
**Befriend Yuuki. Make her fall in love with you.**

**If all else fails...**

**(3) Love-potion.**

Dear theluckyshipper,

Well... that _is _a possibility...

I even found a transcript just sitting on ATNNM's table yesterday, below is what I saw.

_Tamazuki: Yuuki?_

_Yuuki: *Sighs* What? _

_Tamazuki: Why are you alone here- crying?_

_Yuuki: None of your business._

_Tamazuki: Please? Just tell me._

_Yuuki: No._

_Tamazuki: *Shrugs* Fine. If you don't want to tell me, I'll just wait for you to. *Sits down next to her*_

_****Few seconds of silence****_

_Yuuki: *Sighs* Itaku._

_Tamazuki: Hm?_

_Yuuki: Itaku. You wanted to know why I was depressed, right? Well... it's because of Itaku. _

_Tamazuki: Why so?_

_Yuuki: I hear he's been dating Reira..._

_Tamazuki: And why does that make you sad?_

_Yuuki: I... I like Itaku, okay? It just... tore me apart._

_Tamazuki: I see... *thinking*_ I see an opportunity coming along...

_Yuuki: I'm not jealous or anything... I just feel depressed..._ _unwanted... _

_Tamazuki: Come now, don't say you're unwanted..._

_Yuuki: Why?_

_Tamazuki: Because I'm here._

_Yuuki: Tamazuki..._

_Tamazuki: You know why? Because I like you... because I love you._

_Yuuki: T-Tamazu... _

_Tamazuki: Even if you won't give me a chance, I'll still love you. I just want you to be happy._

_Yuuki: *Smiles* You know... I'm starting to feel better now._

_Tamazuki: Tell you what, after school, come with me. I'll help you get over this. We'll do whatever you want, absolutely __**anything **__you want as long as it will make you happy._

_Yuuki: Okay... sure._

_Tamazuki:_ _*thinking* _It worked!

I think this is what'll be happening in the later chapters of her fic. And if that's the case, then happy, happy me.

Change, huh? Well... I wasn't _always _like this, I was actually Yuuki's best friend a few years back (When we were kids up until I turned 12). But what happened is she and the Nura Clan left, and I haven't heard from her since. I guess Yuuki leaving just... made me like this. To be honest, Rikuo, Yuuki and I were the best of friends before, in fact Rikuo _knew _I had feelings for his sister but he said he's okay with it. Yuuki, I'm not so sure of her emotions.

I guess all those years apart just made them forget about that, huh?

And another thing, love potion won't work. Tried it once, it had absolutely no affect whatsoever. Yuuki just can't be tricked into taking it. But use a yokai that can control emotions, however...

**Tamazuki: What? You don't have any comebacks or insults for me, ATNNM?**

**Me: No... the second part... it's just... sad.**

**Tamazuki: Don't look at me, you're the one who wrote it.**

-Tamazuki

**Yooooo Tama-kuun! Did you know I stalk you when i'm bored? I bring a camera too! See? I took a stolen shot when Inugami peed on your foot**

Dear Riku Nura,

OHMYGODIT'S**YOU**! THE VOICE OF TORTURE IS SPEAKING!

**Me: Calm down, it's not _that _horrible, is it?**

**Tamazuki: You know NOTHING of the pain that woman causes!  
**

**Me: Get on with it before I slit your throat.**

One: WHY THE HELL DO YOU REFER TO ME SO CASUALLY?

Two: You stalk me when you're bored? Seriously? I thought ATNNM and CrossfireBullet were my only known stalkers...

Three: _Really_? You have a **camera **_just _to stalk me?

Four: HOLY (BEEP) WHAT?! AND NO THAT NEVER HAPPENED!

**Me: Reaaaaaally now~?**

**Tamazuki: SHUT UP! IT NEVER HAPPENED!**

**Me: I got a picture.**

**Tamazuki: *Bleep* you, ATNNM, *bleep* you.**

- Tamazuki

**Uuh... I think I keep the picture somewhere on my photography albums *I have like, 10 or more of those so I'm gonna check it again later*. Oh, and did Yuuki go out somewhere alone last night? Because I saw someone who look like Yuuki in a bar last night, laughing and all cutey cutey with someone that has a portruding hair (kinda looks like a Nura.) Well, it's probably just Nurarihyon in his past form, trying to woo Kim Kardashian though.. Don't see them so clearly because I forgot to wear my glasses on. Anyways, I have a question. My friends always laugh when I tell them that Bananas and sausages are yummy? Is something wrong with it? Because when I asked them they just laugh even harder! I even tried searching it on google and all I found was culinary recipes. If you know would you pleeaaaseee explain it to me? last question : did you ever see Yuuki in a swimwear?**

-Risa

Dear Risa,

Like 10 or more of that? Seriously? Woah...

Let's see... Don't tell her but I think I was stalking her til midnight... so... Nope, not really. She went straight home. Maybe it was just a case of mistaken identity? Or you just **really **need your glasses.

... About that first question... it's best you don't know. **Trust **me. Just trust me, you **do not **want to know. I'd explain it but this darn rating won't allow me to, anyway, just **don't **ask for an explanation and maybe don't talk about it. It's just... *shivers*

Regarding your last question, no. Not yet. But you can hope that I'm just waiting for a chance to...

-Tamazuki


	7. Chapter 7

**:O**

**I'm happy for you, Tama-chan! (I feel sorry for Yuuki though...but...she has to get over it. Many fangirls go into depression after hearing that their favorite male gets into a relationship or something.)**

**You finally get the girl of your dreams. And...you were best friends before? :O**  
**How dare you change. Yuuki-chan is sad.**

**jasifkhjsaidjf.**  
**By the way, tell Itaku that I'm happy for him! (So happyyyyy...I want him to be with Reira foreveeeeeeeeeeer. *starts giggling like a fangirl*)**

Dear theluckyshipper,

I'm happy for myself too. I can't wait for that chapter to come out myself. (hehehehe)

Yes, we were best friends before, but she, Rikuo, Nurarihyon and a few body guards were only in Shikoku for a few years on a vacation (which turned out to just be Nurarihyon trying to get his grandchildren away from the turbulent main house during their little war with some rival clan), so since that "vacation" ended and they had to go back to Ukiyoe Town, I kinda got depressed and just became like this. Hey, if she's sad at least I can do something to make her happy!

Yeah, sure. I'll tell that weasel-faced-woman-stealer you're happy for him... Should I include your reaction which is in that parenthesis?...

-Tamazuki

**Regarding about the whole sausages and banana...Yea I think I know about it now, since I bravely asked that out loud on biology class... ._.  
You stalked Yuuki? Wow you're bold.. I admit that I stalked you too sometimes. Also I stalked Rikuo Nura and Itaku. So to put it straight, I know what you did with Yuuki last night. And if you want to see some worthy humiliating pics of your number one enemy, I have 20 or more of those, and you can have some. Btw now that I know that you stalked Yuuki for real, have you ever tried to stalk her online? Like, stalking her on twitter and facebook? I highly suggest you to do so since that way, you can stalk her while eating a popcorn on the couch. *I suggest you this because I found out from a very reliable source that Yuuki updated her accs daily, especially twitter. She can update to 10 times hour, based on my calculations.* Btw, how will you react if I decided to pair Inugami with Dora the Explorer on a crossover fic?**

**- Risa**

Dear Risa,

I'm glad to hear I don't have to explain it now. Phew.

Yes, I stalked Yuuki and thanks for the compliment! Wait... you've stalked me, Rikuo and Itaku?

You have humiliating pics of Itaku? Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaase give them to me! (I'm pretty sure theluckyshipper would like some too...) Finally, I have something I can use against that weasel-faced (bleep).

Have I ever stalked Yuuki online...? Well... a couple of times. I just don't do it much. And she updates a lot, I know. In fact she even broke the world record for most number of tweets in an hour just yesterday.

You're gonna **WHAT**?! Inugami and _Dora_?! SERIOUSLY?! Please do, that damn dog owes me a favor for something that I am not bringing up. If you are really going to make a crossover fic regarding those two, **please **give me the link. I want to read it.

And don't worry, I can order Inugami _not _to kill you.

- Tamazuki

**Nice.:) Different from other fics. :)**

Dear Guest,

**Tamazuki: ATNNM, you wanna take over this one?**

**Me: Yes, thank you.**

Before anything, THANK YOU FOR SAYING SOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I've been getting negative fudge all week long and just those few words have made me feel happy! THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

With all the love in the world,  
Addicted to Nurarihyon no mago

P.S. I freaking love you for saying so. TT-TT (- Tears of joy.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, I don't think you should call him a weasel-faced-woman-stealer now...hihihi  
Embarassing pics of Itaku?! 0/0 I don't think my heart would be able to take that...**  
**Wait, the Nura gang members have facebook accounts?! 0/0 *deletes all posts related to NuraMa- Itaku.***  
**Ahem, as for your former depression problem...you have some major psychological issues there, buddy. Usually people would tend to forget other people who they have not seen for a long time due to the decay of information in our minds.**  
***crosses arms and nods* I'm impressed.**

Dear theluckyshipper,

He keeps fighting me over Yuuki, why **shouldn't **I call him that? Besides, he has a weasel face in the day anyway...

And yes, embarassing pics of him. Heart can't take it? That's not my problem. And yes, we have FB accounts too. And twitter. And 9gag. So help me even fanfic accounts.

**Me: Reeeeeeeaaaaalllly? 0.0**

Seriously? You think I would tend to forget about **Yuuki**? Yes, it had to be 4 or 6 years since she left Shikoku but you honestly expect me to forget about her?

**Me: Can we skip this before you go into that dreamy state again?**

**Tamazuki: I hate you. I hate you soooo hard.**

And I am really impressive, aren't I? (**Me: Great, now he's feeling over-encouraged again.**)

Wait a second... what do you mean "depression problem?"

-Tamazuki

**'Sup? i was bored so thought i might rite sooooooo reply with somethin random!**

Dear zeenz,

Yes, we're ALL bored here.

Reply with something random, eh? ATNNM, how do I do that?

**Me: LIKE THIS! Cameladapuamawamap_thhpppppthhhhh! _  
**

**Tamazuki: Dammit woman! YOU SPIT ON ME!**

**Me: This is about as random as you get, huh? Sorry for not being random enough, zeenz, Tamazuki won't cooperate!**

**Tamazuki: LIKE HELL WOULD I COOPERATE!**

**Me: Just shut up, man. Shut up.**

-Tamazuki

**Yes. I stalked the three of you. I saw many things that you, rikuo, and itaku did as well...hehee...And yes again, I have humiliating pics of Itaku. Just tell me what kind of pics do you want to see the most and I'll look it up in my photo albums :D. And regarding about the Inugami x Dora...I'm soo confused how to start the story. Wanna work together, Tamazuki-kun? Oh and does Yuuki likes the pretty little liars series? Btw, I also have copies of your humiliating and pride disturbing pics *creepy grin***

-Risa

Dear Risa,

...Define 'many things that you, Rikuo and Itaku did.'... (I have a bad feeling about that.)

And make those photos as humiliating as possible. While you're at it, send some to theluckyshipper (but you didn't hear it from me!)

I don't know how you should start it either. Maybe Dora goes exploring when she finds Inugami? I'm sure ATNNM would **love **to work it with you.

**Me: NO! I HATE DORA! I DON'T CARE IF INUGAMI'S GONNA BE PART OF IT!**

I'm not sure if she does, I haven't found that out yet. And again, what do you mean by 'pride disturbing'?

**Me: Let's look at _the picture _for an explanation!**

**Tamazuki: NO! MY EYES!**

**Me: Geez, I haven't even flashed it yet, you baby. *Sweat-drop***

-Tamazuki


	9. Chapter 9

**I think I just found Itaku's facebook account *facepalms*  
I never thought my views on him would take a turn for the weirder(no, not "worse"..."weirder").**

**Ah, depression problem...you know...with Yuuki...your DRASTIC personality change...**

**Should I call thou a psychopath(Nathan Montenegro)? HIHIHIIIII**

Dear theluckyshipper,

Congrats on finding his account, I guess. You want me to give you the links to the accounts of all the other characters?

"Weirder?" Really?

Oh... so that's what you meant be "depression problem." And was it really that drastic?

No, you have no need to call me a psychopath! I know I agreed to doing that role in ATNNM's up-coming story but you **do not **need to call me a psychopath!

**Me: Which reminds me, regarding that certain story, you don't mind having to be Rihyon's son, right?**

**Nurarihyon: WHAT?!**

**Tamazuki: Anything as long as I get Yuuki.**

**Me: I admit, you'll lose her in the end though.**

**Tamazuki: Just... shut up, okay? SHUT UP AND STOP RUINING MY DREAMS!**

**Me: ****_You_**** have ****_dreams_****?**

- Tamazuki

**Tamazuki-kuuun! I miss you so much! You miss me too, right?! Right?! *evil psycho grin* okay forget that, sorry if I creep you out, teehee**

**Anywaaayyss, I hope you and Yuuki are doing great. Btw I need your help. So lately I have been receiving creepy terror text messages from someone who claimed to be this girl called 'B'. And weirdly, whoever B was, she knows every single details about my life and it's too creepy! Do you think this is a work of a creep stalker youkai? Oh and congratulations on being Rihyon's son. And ATNNM-san, your fanfics really made my day, so keep updating! :D**

Dear Risa,

Yep. You _so _creeped me out. And no, no I did not miss you at all.

Yuuki and I are fine! ATNNM and theluckyshipper became Facebook friends and have had constant RPs... lately it ended in me getting my bride~

Terror texts, huh? What does 'B' keep telling you? If she knows every single detail of your life, she could just be a family member or a friend trying to play around. Or it could really be a stalker. I suggest you look into this person's texts and see if you can find anything encrypted in it. If not, maybe you should call the police.

Yes, sadly I am to become Nurarihyon's son for ATNNM and theluckyshipper's fic 'Infinity.' My brother will be Itaku but gladly, I'll have Yuuki as my wife!

**Me: My fics made your day? Really? *Tears of joy***

**Tamazuki: Great. Now I've become an advice service for people who think they have a stalker. **

-Tamazuki

**CAMPELADAPUAMAWAMAPTHHHHPPPH THHHHHH! LOL! made mah day, doesn't get anymore random than that! THANKS!**

Dear Guest,

**Tamazuki: ATNNM, this is for you.**

**Me: Sankyu.**

I'm glad to have made your day, my friend. =^.^=

Sadly, Tamazuki could be more random... if he tried.

**Tamazuki: SHUT UP.**

~Addicted to Nurarihyon no mago

**Tamazuki: And here I thought this was supposed to be a corner for me to answer letters. Somehow YOU joined in.**

**Me: It be boring for me if you had _all _the fun, you know.**


End file.
